Blown Away
by Beauties Who Dance
Summary: Seventeen year old Maddie Ziegler, from Southampton, England, is offered a job for dancing with a famous group in New York. So, she accepts, and one of the perks is being able to ride first class on the Titanic. Meanwhile, eighteen year old James Milton is in deep poverty, and with just his luck, he wins a third class ticket for the Titanic. What will happen when their paths cross?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a dance moms fanfic, and I will be uploading a couple times a week, and the chapters will be rather short, due to my posting them on Instagram as well (I'm beautieswhodance!) Anyways, thanks for reading, and please review!**

Maddie's POV:  
The cold air whips at my face as I step out of the station wagon. I lend a hand to my younger sister, Mackenzie. She stands beside me, marveling at the magnificent sight ahead of us. Thousands of people bustling around the dock, some with whining toddlers, and others keeping close with their lovers. Mackenzie and I are here for a different reason, and I can't possibly wrap my mind around the fact that I, Madison Nicole Ziegler, was offered to dance with the most prestigious dance group in New York. It just blows my mind every time I think about it.

Mackenzie interrupts my train of thought with, "Maddie, are you forgetting something?"

I snap back to reality, and say, "Right, the bags...and the tip!" I hand our chauffeur a mere three pounds and pick up the two bags that belong to me, and Mackenzie does the same with hers.

Mackenzie is full fledge excitement as we stroll across the busy square, trying to avoid collisions with others, and avoiding anyone that seems to be riding third class, as my dance instructor directed me to do.

"Do you see that? Maddie!" Mackenzie squealed.

"Sorry, I was just focusing on maybe, I don't know, getting on the ship?"

"Fine, we'll get on the ship, and then you'll have to listen to me."

I roll my eyes, and continue on my way, making sure Mackenzie stays close behind me.

We walk for about five more minutes before coming across the loading dock. I stare up at the ship, and just marvel in its existence. The Titanic is just absolutely gorgeous, just wading in the water, waiting for its many passengers to come aboard.

Mackenzie, once again, jolts with, "Are we going to get on or...?"

I laugh, and then answer, "I guess we should, shouldn't we?" So, I grab her hand, and we make our way towards the counter where we would verify everything.

Once we are able to talk to the man, he asks anything that you would expect; name, age, class, etc. I handed him my ticket, and then, it was Mackenzie's turn, and she was able to pass through, also.

We stand right before the doors, and together we make our way up the ramp, starting our new life together.

As we walk through the ship, there are so many people its unreal! There's families with children, some large, and some small, and there's lovers sweet talking to each other, and then there's people like Mackenzie and I, without any parents, and trying, desperately trying, to find their way around on this massive ship.

I'm fiercely gripping the pocket map that was provided, and I swerve down countless corridors, all streaming with people bustling around, trying to find their rooms. By now we aren't encountering any third class passengers, so I don't have to worry about not glancing towards them.

Finally, we come across our suite; number B60. I turn the key in the lock, and we enter the room, the door closing with a slight thud. My hands are stiff from carrying my heavy bags across so many hallways, and I set them down atop of the sofa in our room. I hadn't even began to look around, when Mackenzie shouts, "Maddie! Come look at this room!"

I pick up my two suitcases, and as I make my way into the bedroom, I am amazed by all of the glamour that exists in this very suite. Just think, this isn't even the nicest of the first class rooms, and it still must've cost a fortune!

When I reach Mackenzie, I see that she's sitting on a double bed, that has a gorgeous headboard that must've been made of the finest of wood. And the flooring was hard, but still extremely soft under my feet.

"I call this room!" Mackenzie said. I roll my eyes, and claim the next room over, which was still very marvelous. I set my bags down beside the foot of the bed, and I think to myself, "This will do."


	2. Chapter 2

Maddie's POV:

"Maddie! Maddie, I don't think that you're even listening to me," Mackenzie whined as she sat on my bed, rambling on and on as I comb through my hair.

I gazed at her reflection in the mirror as I said, "Mackenzie, not to be at all rude, but I'm not really listening to you. At least not enough to know every little word that you're saying." I turned around in my chair, and the look on her face was priceless.

"You may say that you're not being rude, but quite frankly, you are. You know what mom would say about this," she stated, rising up from the foot of the bed, and crossing her arms.

"Mackenzie, one, it was a joke. Two, please don't bring mom into this. Please," I firmly said to her, tears clinging to my eyes.

"Okay, fine. Anyways," she started, plopping back to where she was sitting previously, "what are you wearing to dinner tonight?"

"This," I said, pointing down at my simple green drees, with a pink satin bow tied just below the bodice.

Mackenzie looked as if I was saying the most insensible phrase in the world. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm wearing this dress, and my hair will be as it normally is. Why?"

"Maddie, this is the _Titanic_. You are not wearing that to your _first class_ dinner," Mackenzie stated, shaking her head, apparently disappointed in my sense of style.

"Well, what else am I supposed to wear?"

Immediately, Mackenzie rushed to my suitcase packed with clothes, and sorted through them, shaking her head at most of them, and setting aside the fanciest gowns that I own.

"Mackenzie, no, I'm not going to wear those to dinner."

"Whatever, just be prepared for humiliation," she said as she exited my room, and entered hers.

I shook my head one last time, and smiled as I sat back down at my vanity. As I run my comb through my light brown locks, I stared into the mirror, and recalled what my mother looked like. Beautiful blonde hair, brown eyes, and a heartwarming smile, so radiant and glorious, that the whole world could admire her. I closed my eyes, and shuddered, and then I continued on with getting ready.

After some time of waiting for my over-the-top sister to emerge from her room, I became impatient, and decided to walk out on the top deck, rather than just sit here, and do absolutely nothing. So, I knocked on her door, and I explained what I was doing through the oak, and she yelled "Okay!", and I went on my way.

The walk up to the deck required going up one of the most beautiful set of stairs that I've ever laid my eyes on; the Grand Staircase. I marveled at the beautifully crafted handrails, and the gorgeous clock that sat at the top of the stairs. I reached my hand out, and I ran it around the edge of the face of the clock. The wood felt like silk, it was so smooth. I finally snapped myself out of this trance that the beauty of the clock held me in. I did have seven other days to marvel in its magnificence, so I headed up another way-less-spectacular flight of stairs, and before I knew it, the wind was whipping at my face, pushing my hair behind me.

I sat down on a bench near the rail, and stared out into the mass of blue before me. And after a few minutes, someone sat next to me, and when I looked over at him, I noticed that he was very handsome, with olive skin, and chocolate brown hair that was cut just perfectly.

"Hi," he said, his voice radiating through the space between us.

"Hi."

He lets out a small laugh, and reached out his hand. "I'm James Milton, riding third class."

I accepted his hand gracefully, and before I introduced myself, I stole a glance down at what he was wearing, and it was very shabby indeed. "I'm Madison Ziegler, but I usually go by Maddie." I smiled at him, and before I could say one last thing, Mackenzie tapped my shoulder, and I said to him, "Meet me here tomorrow at eleven?"

He nodded, and I go on with Mackenzie. In the few words that we shared, I felt electricity spark within them. I knew that I was technically not supposed to talk to him, but who could stop me?

**A/N: hello everyone! Please comment your thoughts about this fic and please favorite or follow! Thanks sm!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I actually wrote this a while ago, but forgot to post it! Sorry and please R&R!**

Maddie's POV:

As soon as we were out of earshot of James, Mackenzie asked, "Who was that?"

I smiled down at the floor before answering, "That was James. James Milton."

Mackenzie smirked, and continued on with her questioning. "And? Do you like him?"

I rolled my eyes, and looked at her. "Did it look like I liked him?"

She immediately covered her mouth with her hands, and squealed into them. "Maddie! You do like him!"

I laughed along with her, and said, "I know! Except there's just one little flaw."

This time Mackenzie just looked at me sternly, and she questioned, "What?"

"I don't know if I'll end up regret telling you this but...he's riding third class."

Mackenzie threw her hands up in the air, and exclaimed, "Maddie! You know that you can't…"

I cut her off before she could remind me again. "I know, but I'll try to make it work, okay?"

"Alright, but I'm just warning you that your dance instructor may possibly find out."

"Well, I'm willing to take that risk. I think James may be worth it."

Mackenzie laughed one last time, and then she took my hand, and we made our way down to the dining room.

I had yet another chance to walk down the Grand Staircase, and this time was almost just as magnificent as the first, except I already knew what to expect. And before I descended down the last step, I glanced one last time at the clock ticking behind me, and I smiled, for this voyage was already so spectacular that I couldn't even imagine how the rest would unwind.

As we walked into the first class dining room, I noticed that everyone was dressed as if they were attending a medieval ball. The dresses that women had on were breathtaking; some in a good way, and others not. The men all wore a tuxedo, whether it was black and white, pinstriped, or all white; they were definitely polished from head to toe.

I glanced over at Mackenzie, who was definitely dressed to impress in her black and gold dress, with pearls sewn on in scattered areas of the dress. She must've seen the shock on my face, for she leaned over to me, and whispered, "See? I told you."

I glared over at her, and laughed just a bit before changing the subject to, "Any idea where our table is?"

"Nope. Well, I guess we should just check at the pedestal up there?"

Mackenzie answered with "Sure."

We made our way up to the man standing behind the pedestal, and he immediately inquired, "Names?"

"Uh Madison and Mackenzie Ziegler," I answered, wishing that I didn't stutter at the beginning of the phrase.

"You'll be seated at table number thirty one," he said as he pointed to the far wall.

"Thank you," I said to him as Mackenzie and I made our way across the room.

At the table, there were already a couple, a single woman, and a single man.

Mackenzie and I claim the seats between the two singles, and we introduce ourselves.

Almost immediately after I finished my introduction, he reached across Mackenzie's lap and shook my hand, then hers, and introduced himself as Rodger Andrade. Then the couple sitting across from us said that they were Margaret and Johnathon Sinclair, then finally the woman sitting next to me said that she was Twila McDermott, and she must've thought that we were scum, for she didn't even try to shake our hands.

After a few more minutes of chatting mostly with Rodger, another couple showed up, and went around to everyone, shaking each one of their hands, introducing themselves as Adrian and Nicholas Coffman. At last, the last seat was claimed by a Noelle Winston, who yet again, shook everyone's hand, and was very outgoing like Rodger, Adrian, and Nicolas. I'm honestly not sure how this dinner is going to unfold, for we have very different personalities sitting around this circular table.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have a ton of pre-written chapters, but I keep forgetting to upload them! Again, so sorry, and please review!**

Maddie's POV:

As soon as we're all seated, Noelle began a conversation with, "I'm terribly sorry that I was late, but how are y'all doing?" she said, her southern accent clearly visible to everyone.

Robert Andrade answered first with, "I'm doing grand on this very fine day, and how about everyone else?"

"I'm pretty good, considering that I'm dining first class on the greatest ship out there," I stated, and everyone, including the sour ones, agreed with my statement.

"How did you all end up on the _Titanic_?" Adrian Coffman inquired, her feminine voice very sweet and gentle.

Mackenzie, who had been silent all the rest of the time, answered, "I'm here because of my sister, who is actually a very skilled dancer, despite her very plain appearance this evening."

I blushed immediately, and followed up on her statement with, "That is quite true, actually. We're here because a dance group in New York invited me, and offered me this trip on the _Titanic_._"_

"So you only accepted the job so you could ride on the _Titanic_?" Twila McDermott inquired, keeping her bitter expression throughout the whole phrase.

"No, that was just one of the things that they offered me. I'm honored to be invited to such a group," I said, trying to keep my annoyance towards Twila invisible.

"Oh, I see," she answered, and then she turned back around in her chair, and placed her hands in her lap, all the while with the same acrid look painted all over her face.

Noelle let out a small giggle into her hands, and said, "Anyways, why else are you all here?"

Robert answered with, "I design clothes for women mainly, and a studio in New York loved one of my outfits, and they also offered me a ride on this spectacular ship."

"Nice, and you two?" Noelle said, gesturing towards Adrian and Nicholas.

Nicholas replied for the both of them with, "I guess we're just ready for a fresh start." Adrian nodded, and I could see tears clinging onto her eyes.

Noelle paused for a moment, and just nodded her head slightly, and gestured to Margaret and Johnathon, and they seemed a bit confused at first, but caught on after a few seconds.

"I guess that we're just looking elsewhere," Margaret answered, and she signed a few words with her hands, and talked with a bit of a lisp.

Noelle just looked down at her hands before she asked the couple, "Is alright to ask if you're deaf?"

Johnathon answered this time with, "Yes, but we do have the ability to read lips, but we often sign, too."

Noelle smiled at them, and then concluded the conversation with, "Well, my son, Marcus, lives in America, and I'm going to visit him."

And as if it was on cue, the first course came out, and we all started eating, and continuing on with small talk about our interests, who we were, etc.

By the time the meal was over, it seemed as if all of us were great friends that have known each other for ages.

Once we got back to our room, Mackenzie immediately said, "Can you just imagine all of the other spectacular dinners that we'll have?"

"I know right!" We seemed to just stare up at the ceiling, marveling at the amazing things that would soon come our way.

I snapped out of the trance, and said, "We should go to bed soon."

"Alright. And don't forget that breakfast is tomorrow at seven thirty!" Mackenzie said as she made her way into her room.

I stripped off my plain dress, and slipped on my white nightgown. Then, I sat over at my vanity, removing each pin from my updo, and then letting the tangled mess gather around my shoulders. I took the brush sitting in the corner of the vanity, and weaved it through my hair, making sure that every knot was extinct. I glanced at myself in the mirror one last time, and made my way over to the bed. As soon as I laid my head against the pillow, I could just smell the freshness of the linen, and the calmness of the ship rocking against the waves, and the last thing that I saw before I drifted off to sleep was James and I looking out onto the beautiful mass of blue that was before us.


End file.
